Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-9p}{10} + \dfrac{-p}{10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-9p - p}{10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-10p}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 10: $x = \dfrac{-p}{1}$ $x = -p$